L'Encyclopédie des démons
by Etsuko.29
Summary: Que se passerait-il si Yako trouvait par hasard un livre sur le monde des démons? L'utilisera t'elle pour se venger? Ou sera t'elle démasquée par le démon? Mystère... YakoXNeuro


Salut les filles! Me revoilà avec (encore) une nouvelle fiction sur Neuro, mais cette fois ci elle n'est pas de moi, je n'ai fait que la traduire! Et oui, c'est une façon d'obeir à ma prof qui nous a supplié de faire de l'anglais pendant les grandes vacances, je me suis donc dit "Autant joindre l'utile à l'agréable!". Je l'ai aussi traduite parce qu'elle m'a inspirée pour une fiction de Neuro que j'avais plus ou moins abandonnée faute d'idée, honte à moi! (espérons que j'arriverais à la continuer!)

Ps: Cette fiction n'est pas traduite mots pour mots! J'ai essayé de l'adapter à la langue française tout en respectant la vision de l'auteur de la fiction.

Ps 2: je remercie ShayUchiha qui m'a gentiment autorisée à traduire sa fiction! Oh, et tant qu'on y est, voilà le titre de l'histoire originale: Demon World Encyclopedia. Vous n'avez plus qu'à l'écrire dans la recherche!

Sur ce bonne lecture!

* * *

><p><strong>Demon World Encyclopedia <strong>ou** l'Encyclopédie du monde des démons**

C'était seulement un autre jour au bureau d'enquêtes pour Yako Katsuragi. Jour ordinaire excepté l'absence de son « assistant », partit chercher une « surprise » pour elle.

Elle frissonna en y pensant. Cette surprise pouvait seulement être un instrument avec lequel Neuro voudrait la torturer...

Neuro la torturait toujours… Si seulement elle avait un moyen de le faire revenir. Les démons devaient surement avoir un point faible qu'elle pourrait utiliser à son avantage !

CRASH !

Un immense livre était tombé sur la tête de Yako. « A-Aie… » gémit-elle , pensant que son assistant devait surement être revenu. Mais lorsqu'elle se retourna, Yako vit que Neuro n'était pas là et qu'il y avait à la place un grand livre étendu à coté d'elle.

Le livre dégageait une lumière blanchâtre semblable à de la chaux. On pouvait lire sur la couverture « Encyclopédie du monde des démons ».

Yako cligna des yeux. C'était sûrement un des tours de Neuro. Si elle l'ouvrait, quelque chose allait se jeter sur elle… ou un poignard allait la transpercer… Ou encore le livre allait la poursuivre.

Mais prise d'une grande curiosité, Yako ouvrit le livre. A sa surprise rien d'horrible n'arriva ! Elle prit alors l'index. Il y avait des choses typiques que l'on trouvait dans toutes les encyclopédies. Elle examina la liste des chapitres : alimentation, activité, origines, interactions, constitution physique, constitution mentale….etc…

La jeune détective renversa le livre puis revint à l'index. Elle examina les pages du répertoire et une sous catégorie attira son attention… « Amour et attirance physique ».

Lorsqu'elle le lut le descriptif, à sa grande surprise les démons ne pouvaient pas tous aimer. Mais toutes les espèces pouvaient se reproduire. L'attirance physique était donc un facteur… pour qu'ils aiment sincèrement ou non.

Elle voulu donc lire la suite.

Elle alla jusqu'à la page correspondante à cette sous section et commença la lecture.

_« Dans l'univers, les démons sont des créatures terribles d'une horrible nature. On ne pourrait donc pas deviner que les démons sont capables de sentiments amoureux. Il est vrai en effet que de nombreux démons mineurs ne ressentent pas ces émotions du fait qu'ils doivent surtout survivre, mais les démons plus puissants ont la capacité de ressentir de l'amour. Il est à noter que parmi les émotions, l'amour est la moins commune.»_ (Yako aurait put le deviner)

En lisant plus, celle-ci put apprendre comment les démons manifestaient leurs attirances physiques.

_« L'affection d'un démon est communément montrée lorsque celui-ci place sa main sur une autre tête. Ce geste est sympathique mais pas toujours amoureux, quoique très proche de l'amour. Il peut être comparé en version humaine par deux personnes se tenant la main.»_

La mâchoire de Yako se décrocha. Un signe… de… d'affection ? D'après sa mémoire dès que Neuro posait les mains sur elle, c'était normalement… Sur la tête.

Cela devait être une blague !

Yako recommença à lire, perplexe.

Un autre passage l'embrouilla encore plus :

_« Pour qu'un démon montre son réel intérêt pour quelqu'un, il effectue régulièrement des séances de torture. Dans une relation affective, pour les démons c'est un bon signe d'affection. Si votre partenaire fait défaut dans ce domaine, soit vous n'avez pas une relation assez forte, soit le démon est troublé par quelque chose. »_

Yako trembla. Ces mots ne pouvaient pas être vrais ! Qu'une homme comme Neuro soit attiré par elle c'était juste… incompréhensible !

Yako devait en savoir plus.

_« La zone la plus sensible des démons sont les cheveux et le haut de leur tête, c'est pourquoi il atteignent une certaine jouissance en plaçant leurs mains sur une autre tête. Tirer les cheveux est extrêmement sexuel dans le monde des démons. Cependant si les partenaires n'ont pas de relations sexuelles, cette action est fortement déconseillée car une fois que le démon détermine une personne comme un ennemi, lui toucher le cuir chevelu provoque l'effet opposé. (page 70) »_

_« Une chose plutôt érotique chez le démon serait de lécher n'importe quoi à distance (surtout leur arme favorite) »_

_« Beaucoup d'autres choses romantiques et sexuellement attrayantes pour les démons sont similaires à ceux des humains: lèvres, poitrine, parties génitales et caresses sont généralement un appel au sexe.»_

Yako posa le livre, expirant profondément. « Il faut que je confirme tout ca… »

Quinze minutes plus tard, Nougami Neuro fut de retour à l'agence.

« Yako~. Un mystère plutôt savoureux sera mûr demain~ » déclara son adjoint d'une fausse voix ressemblant à celle d'une écolière.

Et à sa surprise, Neuro avait trouvé encore plus d'instruments de torture.

« Maintenant, Jouons~. »

Yako déglutit.

Après l'usuelle (et ce jour la particulièrement violente) séance de torture, il faisait nuit et Yako devait finalement rentrer chez elle.

Mais elle ne voulait pas rentrer sans vérifier ce qu'elle avait lu auparavant.

Neuro était sur son fauteuil, les pieds sur son bureau comme à son habitude.

Elle avança vers lui et Neuro la regarda, puis il lui dit: « J'ai dis que tu pouvais partir, esclave. A moins que ton petit cerveau ne se rappelle pas comment revenir chez toi ? »

« Mh… J'ai juste pensé que je pouvais t'être d'une quelconque utilité aujourd'hui… »

« Comme ? »

Yako passa derrière lui, le cœur battant rapidement et plaça sa main sur sa tête. Elle sentit la texture de ses cheveux blonds et bruns. Mais lui ressentit bien plus de choses qu'elle ne le pensait.

Neuro était manifestement raide.

« Yako… »

La jeune détective avala sa salive et tira ses cheveux légèrement.

Neuro écarquilla les yeux et en un éclair il avait plaqué la jeune femme contre le mur le plus proche.

« Qu'est que c'est que ca, esclave ? »

« Je voulais juste… toucher tes cheveux…c'est tout. »

Il la lâcha.

« Ne le refais plus. »

Elle hocha la tête.

A partir de ce jour, Yako lisait l'Encyclopédie du monde des démons dès qu'elle le pouvait sans que Neuro s'en aperçoive. Elle apprit toutes sortes de choses utiles.

En particulier un heureux tour: les démons détestaient les paillettes et les choses brillantes.

Alors un jour, Yako trouva la robe la plus brillante qui soit avec des chaussures noires étincelantes et les diamants de sa mère. Neuro essaya de ne montrer aucun intérêt, mais elle ne fut pas beaucoup torturée et elle aurait jurée qu'il eut un air de dégout dès qu'il la vit accoutrée comme cela.

Yako était satisfaite. L'encyclopédie l'avait aidé à indisposer le démon et cela la rendait heureuse.

Tout allait donc bien pour Yako Katsuragi jusqu'à ce que son secret soit découvert.

Lors d'une soirée particulièrement pluvieuse, Yako entra dans le bureau.

Elle arriva haletante et vit quelque chose auquelle elle ne s'attendait pas: Neuro tenait l'Encyclopédie du monde des démons, souriant de son sourire démoniaque habituel.

« Serait-ce par hasard à toi, Yako ? »

« U-uh, non ! » mentit-elle

« Oh il n'est pas à toi ? Alors comment cela se fait-il que tu connaisses quelques uns de mes exacts dégouts ? »

« J-juste une supposition? »

Le livre heurta sa poitrine et le démon venu de l'enfer la domina de sa taille.

« Oh… Et j'ai remarqué qu'une page était particulièrement cornée. »

Il prit le livre et l'ouvrit à la section « Romance et attirance physique ».

« Tu semble curieuse envers les démons, veux-tu que je t'enseigne leurs témoignages d'affection ? »

Yako secoua sa tête aussi vite qu'elle le pouvait, refusant.

Neuro sourit. Il emprisonna les mains de la jeune femme et la poussa contre Troie, lui cassant presque le dos.

« Aiiie ! »

Une fois de plus, Neuro la dominait. Il la tenait fortement contre Troie, puis sans autorisation, claqua ses lèvres contre celles de la jeune femme.

Yako était dans un état de choc absolu. Nougami Neuro, l'homme qui avait résolu tout les mystères dans le monde des démons… l'embrassait.

Ses lèvres étaient dures contre le siennes, mais vraiment séductrices. Elle s'en maudit, aimant en réalité que le démon l'embrasse.

Yako n'avait jamais eut de petit ami et elle n'avait jamais embrassé un garçon. Elle se demandait même si elle en aurait un…

Neuro glissa sa langue sur la lèvre inferieure de la jeune femme, puis lécha sa joue et son cou puis la mordit. Yako haleta.

« Ne-Neuro…Arrête ça… »

Mais bien évidemment pour Neuro, « Arrête » signifiait « Continu ».

Une main serra le bras de Yako, la maintenant en place et la force de ses lèvres était telle qu'il pouvait la maintenir couchée.

Le démon poursuivit ses baisers, descendant sur le cou de son esclave. Il entendit un léger gémissement de la part de la jeune détective et sourit. Il lui mordit le cou jusqu'au sang entendant à présent un gémissement de détresse de son esclave.

Neuro libera le bras de la jeune femme de sa poigne, lui confiant que tout deux n'étaient pas encore quitte. Il glissa sa main le long de son corps appuyant fortement à certains endroits pour provoquer la douleur. Sa main atteignit sa jupe et ses doigts dansèrent sur ses cuisses. Il passa sa main sous sa jupe et…

« NEURO ! Hurla Yako, le suppliant d'arrêter.

Etonnement, il le fit.

Il retira sa main et recula.

Yako regarda son auto déclaré « maitre », embarrassée et choquée.

« Ne-Neuro… »

A cet instant, et seulement à cet instant, le visage du démon se teinta de sympathie. Il ne savait que dire. Il n'allait sûrement pas demander des excuse à cet insecte mais il ne pouvait pas être aussi cruel non plus.

« C'est tout pour aujourd'hui. Tu devrais rentrer chez toi. »

Yako hocha la tête et son corps se mit à trembler lorsqu'elle passa la porte.

Elle marchait, incertaine de ce qu'elle ressentait.

« Neuro… Toutes ces choses… Il ne peut pas ! pensa t'elle, grinçant les dents.

Dans son cœur pourtant, cela la rendait plus heureuse que jamais.

Elle se sentait frustrée, comme si elle n'avait pas voulu le faire arrêter. Elle n'y avait jamais pensé auparavant mais Neuro était vraiment très attirant.

Même si il l'a torturait… beaucoup, elle aimait tout de même résoudre des mystères avec lui. Il était très dur pour elle de l'avouer mais elle avait besoin d'être avec lui.

Des larmes coulèrent sur les joues de la jeune femme. Elle ralentit ses pas pour finalement s'arrêter de marcher.

« Mince… Je ne peux pas croire que je suis amoureuse de lui… »

Le jour suivant, lorsqu'elle rentra à l'agence Yako se sentait à présent heureuse. Aujourd'hui elle allait faire part à Neuro de ses sentiments à propos de la veille.

Elle arriva, un magnifique sourire aux lèvres. « Neuro ! »

Le démon en cligna des yeux de surprise, « Yako ? »

La jeune femme remarqua que le démon n'agissait pas comme d'habitude. Elle se dirigea vers Troie et se pencha au-dessus.

« Dis… je pensais à hier… »

Neuro l'observa. « Que veux-tu dire, esclave ? »

Yako se pencha un peu plus au dessus du bureau et pressa doucement ses lèvres contre celles de Neuro. Il fut surpris et ne fit rien pendant quelques instants. Puis il l'embrassa en retour et l'a tira du bureau jusqu'à ses genoux.

Yako sourit.

« Je t'aime, monstre. »

Il gloussa. « Je t'aime aussi, esclave »

* * *

><p>Voilà, voilà! J'espère que vous avez aimé!<p>

Reviews? Please =)


End file.
